1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for integrating a mobile communication device and a portable electronic device and a portable computer module thereof, and more specifically, to a method of detecting rotation of a mobile communication device to switch the mobile communication device to a touch mode or an image capturing mode and a portable computer module thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of technology, a mobile communication device (e.g. a smart phone) has more and more powerful functions. However, limitation of a small screen of the mobile communication device may cause a user much inconvenience in operating the mobile communication device. Thus, the design in which a mobile communication device is integrated into a portable electronic device with a larger display screen has been developed.
In general, a common integration design is to dispose a connection socket for installation of a mobile communication device on a portable computer device (e.g. a tablet computer). Accordingly, when the mobile communication device is installed on the connection socket to be electrically connected to the portable computer device, the portable computer device displays an operation image of the mobile communication device. In such a manner, a user may not only utilize a large display screen of the portable computer device to replace a small screen of the mobile communication device for performing related operations of the mobile communication device more conveniently, but may also utilize the mobile communication device to make the portable computer device have a mobile internet function.
Another common integration design is to utilize a portable docket station without a processing function. The portable docket station may include conventional peripheral components (not including a CPU (Central Processing Unit)), such as a display screen and a keyboard. When the mobile communication device is installed on the portable docket station, the mobile communication device can provide a processing function to form a portable computer device cooperatively with the portable docket station. Thus, the user can utilize a large display screen of the portable docket station to replace a small screen of the mobile communication device for performing related operations of the mobile communication device more conveniently.
However, as mentioned above, the major drawback of the aforesaid integration designs is that functions (e.g. a touch function) of the mobile communication device can not be performed synchronously when the mobile communication device is integrated into the portable computer device or the portable docket station, so as to reduce the performance of the mobile communication device.